The Kiss Flavor
by Lttlwings
Summary: ONE SHOT! A lil fic and very simple story of my fav CCS couple! What can one flavor kiss candy due to a friendship! RR


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it is Clamp that owns it. Nor do I own the characters in CCS.  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
A one-shot story of my favorite CCS couple!!! Reviews will be greatly appreciated^^  
  
~The Kiss Flavor~  
  
"Why is Eriol doing this to me?" called out Tomoyo in frustration as she quickly walked down the crowded hallways at Tomoeda School.  
  
Although Eriol was Clow's reincarnation, both of them found within each other comfort and kindness. It seemed that they could trust each other easily, knowing that whatever was shared between them would never spread out. Intimate secrets, dark past, and even crushes were told within both persons, as they respected one another in their opinions and thoughts. It was great to have Eriol as a friend, Tomoyo really was grateful in having him around, since Sakura had less time for her best friend because of her relationship with Syaoran Li.  
  
Rushing into the restroom, Tomoyo found the place empty and was glad that she was alone. The young lady leaned forward on the sink to wash her face with the cool water, as she then looked herself in the mirror. Surprised that her face was red, Tomoyo quickly looked down at the sink, not admitting that she had blushed or even felt warmth inside her heart.  
  
"Why?" she asked herself in complete confusion, as she recalled what happened during the 15 minutes of break they had before the 3rd period.  
  
*Flashback* Eriol and Tomoyo were left alone in the classroom, as Tomoyo was finishing packing up her belongings inside her school bag. Eriol, as always, was waiting for his best friend, so both of them could walk out together. As Tomoyo threw her pencil case inside the bag, she found a candy, which said to have the flavor of a kiss. Tomoyo giggled at that little slogan, and showed Eriol how silly the company was to have made up such a flavor.  
  
"Here have one." spoke Tomoyo as she threw one of the candies to her best friend.  
  
"Well let's see if it really taste like a kiss." Responded Eriol with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she unwrapped the candy and put it into her mouth. "Nope. I don't think so." She spoke.  
  
Without notice, Eriol had somehow managed to approach her side in such a fast pace that Tomoyo was surprise to see his charming face so close to her own face.  
  
"How about now?" he asked, as Eriol closed the gap between them, and so tenderly kissed her soft, red lips, in a loving way. *End of Flashback*  
  
Tomoyo began to blush as she recalled the events. Quickly she lowered her face and splashed the cool water once again. She couldn't believe that Eriol had made such a move, and the worst part was that she kissed him back. Of course Tomoyo had have kissed other boys, but never before had she felt so warm and complete because of Eriol's kiss.  
  
"This is insane!" she exclaimed to herself as she brushed away her thoughts from her mind, as Tomoyo desperately tried to calm herself down.  
  
Try as she might, that event wouldn't disappear, the though of his kiss was still stuck inside her mind. What made Tomoyo so frustrated was the fact that Eriol did not like her more than a friend, that was what she thought of course, for they have been best friends for such a long time, that nothing else could have happened between them. Tomoyo was satisfied with Eriol being her best friend, but now with the kiss, she wasn't sure that their friendship would last.  
  
"Why would he ruin our friendship by kissing me? He only likes me as a friend!" exclaimed Tomoyo in frustration again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo avoided Eriol for the rest of the day, as she quickly walked around with Rika, Chiharu, Naoku, and sometimes Sakura. Tomoyo would usually run away from the young gentleman that would wish to talk to her, but Tomoyo was quicker and faster to escape him.  
  
As the last bell rang, indicating the students that school has ended, Tomoyo grabbed her books in a quick pace, surprising herself, for she would take a long time to pack everything up nicely into her school bag. Tomoyo made her way out of the school building, as she noticed that she was one of the first students to step out. Looking around for any sign of Eriol, she was relieved to see her path cleared, as she made her way through the gates, when suddenly she felt a firm grip on her hand.  
  
Turning around she found those beautiful azure eyes staring back at her amethyst eyes in seriousness and confusion.  
  
"Tomoyo we need to talk." He spoke firmly.  
  
Tomoyo averted her eyes to look at the ground, "There is nothing to talk about." She replied back frustrated.  
  
"Tomoyo please listen to me."  
  
"No. I have to go home Eriol, so please let me go." She spoke back, a bit rudely as intended.  
  
"I won't let you go until you hear me out." Eriol spoke back firmly.  
  
Tomoyo knowing that it was futile to fight back, she sighed in discontentment. She looked around for her friends, hoping that one of them would show up now and save her from speaking to Eriol, but no one appeared. She nodded her head, indicating that she gave in. Eriol then started to walk towards a secluded place, located at the school campus, all the time holding onto Tomoyo's hand, afraid that she might escape.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Tomoyo a bit impatient, as they stood alone facing each other.  
  
"Tomoyo I know that your mad with me, but that kiss wasn't to piss you off or anything like that." Spoke Eriol seriously.  
  
"Oh come on Eriol. So why did you kiss me in the first place? Was it because you really believed that the candy had the flavor of a kiss, and you were too curious to know if it was true?" spoke Tomoyo irritably.  
  
"Tomoyo I never meant to hurt you, I would never do such a thing to you. You're my best friend and maybe-" tried to finish Eriol, but Tomoyo had cut in.  
  
"Yes that's right! We are best friends! If you don't have any feelings for me, such as love, then there was no reason why you had to kiss me Eriol! Don't ruin our friendship for fun!" spoke Tomoyo, as she found herself crying.  
  
Eriol wanted to comfort the young lady in front of him, but was stopped on his tracks when Tomoyo backed away, not allowing him to approach her figure. "Don't come near me Eriol."  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry." He spoke softly in regret.  
  
"Don't do this to me Eriol please. I value our friendship very much. You're the only person in this entire world that seems to truly understand me. You're my supporter, the person I can come to when I have any problems. Please don't prove me wrong by kissing me for fun and ruining this whole image that I have created of you." spoke Tomoyo as she tried to wipe off the pearl tears from her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo. I still am your friend, I am still the person you can trust." He replied truly.  
  
"So why did you kiss me then?" she asked.  
  
Eriol looked at her face with a genuine smile. "Because Tomoyo, I found myself deeply in love with you."  
  
Tomoyo stared at his figure with utter surprise. Was she hearing right? There was no possible way that their friendship could have gone this far.  
  
"Tomoyo you're the only girl that have made me complete. You're not only my best friend but also the woman I would cherish for the rest of my life. I couldn't believe I didn't realize that from the start, you were always there for me Tomoyo, and you always will." Spoke Eriol, as he slowly approached the young lady, for she was too distracted.  
  
"Eriol." She tried to speak, but found it impossible to utter any other words, for Tomoyo couldn't understand why her heart beat so fast.  
  
"I would perfectly understand if you don't want our friendship to move to another step, and that is why I'm going to try my best to prove you wrong Tomoyo." He spoke with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo felt his hand touch her face, as he leaned forward and slowly kissed her tears away. She could feel the shivers Eriol caused her, how warm she felt close to him. It was a weird feeling, a feeling that she still did not fully understand.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo." He whispered into her ears, as he kissed her checks, then moved his kisses close to her lips.  
  
Tomoyo looked into his azure eyes, feeling herself being pulled into its depth, while wondering how much she loved his eyes. Her hands slowly and carefully found it's way towards his face while she felt his soft skin, and up towards his beautiful midnight hair, where her fingers tangled into its silkiness.  
  
"Gosh Eriol, how can you be so handsome." She whispered absently, as Eriol smiled to hear such words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"You are beautiful as well Tomoyo. The most beautiful woman in the world." he spoke truthfully, while mesmerizing the angle in front of him.  
  
A smile played upon her lips, as she kept on looking into his eyes, while leaning forward to rest her forehead onto his own forehead. Tomoyo then realized that Eriol had something in his mouth. "What are you eating?" she asked curiosuly.  
  
Eriol chuckled at her question, that seemed not to fit the climax, "The candy you gave me." he spoke.  
  
Tomoyo smiled in a mischief way, "Well let's see if it really taste like a kiss."  
  
Eriol smiled back, as he felt her soft lips consume his own. Both of them felt such completeness that the candy really might have had the flavor of a kiss.  
  
The End^^ 


End file.
